Encanto de una noche
by Axlmar
Summary: Minific de Candy basado en el Crepúsculo...


Encanto de una noche

Inspirado en la novela "El Crepúsculo" por Stepehenie Meyer

por Alejandra Maraveles

Esa tarde había estado trabajando después de haber permanecido despierta en el hospital toda la noche, la guardia de esa semana estaba resultando mucho más pesada que de costumbre, quizá lo sentía así porque desde hacía varios meses cuando estaba de guardia sentía como si hubiera alguien más conmigo.

Incluso en una ocasión estaba segura que había visto una sombra por uno de los amplios pasillos del Hospital Santa Juana. "Fantasmas" Había asegurado Natalie cuando les había relatado a las demás enfermeras lo que había visto. Por mi cuerpo un estremecimiento se había recorrido, y en ese momento lo volvía a sentir. Sí, aunque el sol aún brillaba en el cielo e iba caminando por una concurrida calle, mis manos se habían puesto heladas y mi rostro había perdido totalmente el color.

Sí, no podía negarlo odiaba los fantasmas, era un miedo que aún no podía superar. "Los fantasmas no hacen daño a nadie" me había dicho la jefa de enfermeras. Tal vez no era lo que en realidad pensaba, o quizá sí, pero en ese momento me pareció como si dijera "Basta de excusas, las guardias se siguen haciendo aunque en el hospital este plagado por más de mil fantasmas". La discusión estaba zanjada, no había vuelta atrás, y durante las siguientes guardias había seguido teniendo esa sensación de que alguien me seguía por todo el hospital cuando hacía las rondas, esa sensación se acababa solo cuando entraba al pequeño cuartito que seguía sirviendo como central de enfermeras. La pequeña e iluminada habitación era como un refugio a esa sensación que recorría mi espina dorsal cada vez que me aventuraba a poner un pie fuera de ella.

La noche anterior no había sido la excepción, tres veces había sentido incluso que alguien respiraba cerca de mí en el solitario pasillo. Sin embargo había pensado en medio de la oscuridad "Los fantasmas no respiran" En fin, a veces mi lógica trataba de mantenerme en control de la situación, solo que no siempre lo conseguía.

Iba camino a mi apartamento, el mismo que había compartido con Albert, y que ahora aunque él se había mudado a la mansión Andley, seguía siendo mi casa, el hogar que me había formado en medio de la ciudad. Estaba cerca cuando recordé que no había comprado los víveres de la semana y que al día siguiente amanecería con solo agua caliente para desayunar. Abrí mi bolso y comprobé que llevara conmigo el dinero suficiente. Por fortuna no había dejado mi paga en la casa y podría comprar lo que me hiciera falta.

Cambié de dirección y me dirigí al mercadillo que estaba cerca de casa. Los puestos estaban rebosantes de gente y eso me quitó un poco el ánimo, porque tardaría más del doble en hacer las compras y seguramente llegaría ya de noche a dormir, pero a pesar de que me sentía sumamente cansada no tenía mucha opción, despertar sin tener algo que llevarte al estómago no era precisamente una idea encantadora, así que haciendo acopio de mis ánimos sonreí al tiempo que me dirigía a las tiendas.

En cada una de ellas me habían tardado como había pronosticado más de lo normal, y cuando salí de la última tienda, me pude percatar que la mayoría de ellas habían cerrado. El sol estaba por ocultarse, y todavía tenía que caminar alrededor de quince cuadras para llegar a mi casa.

Había un pequeño atajo, pero por ese camino habitaba un perro cerca de uno de los callejones el cual había tomado por costumbre perseguirme cada vez que pasaba por el lugar. Había llegado a la conclusión que el olor del Hospital le disgustaba, lamentablemente ese día llevaba puesto el uniforme, así que si normalmente olía a Hospital ese día debía de apestar. Miré el camino largo, y mis brazos parecieron quejarse, ya que apenas y podía con todos los paquetes y bolsas que llevaba. El camino corto eran tan solo 7 cuadras, es decir menos de la mitad, ya que no tenía que rodear. Respiré profundo, mi cuerpo reclamaba descanso y mis brazos no podrían soportar tanto peso durante mucho tiempo. Rezando por que el perro estuviera durmiendo cuando pasara por allí, tomé el camino corto.

Los paquetes que cargaba eran más pesados de lo que había previsto, mi brazo derecho se estaba empezando a entumir, tenía que dejar un momento los paquetes de lo contrario lo más probable era que terminaran en el suelo, miré con desesperación por todo lados y pude ver una caja de madera que bien podría servir de mesa, estaba cerca del primer callejón, después de ese le seguían otros tres en el último era donde solía estar aquel malvado perro.

Deposité los paquetes sobre la caja y sentí como la movilidad regresaba a mi brazo, lo moví durante un minuto antes de volver a tomar los paquetes, cuando estaba por hacerlo escuché unos paso que provenían del callejón, así que me apresuré a tomarlos, y comencé a acelerar el paso.

- ¿A dónde a estas horas muñeca? - sonó una voz ronca detrás de mí.

Ya había escuchado con anterioridad de esos hombres que atacaban a las enfermeras del hospital, realmente nunca creí que esos rumores fueran ciertos, ya en una ocasión Albert me había reprendido por ser tan despreocupada, "No toda la gente es buena" me había dicho en más de una ocasión. Estando allí en medio de esos callejones parecía una tonta por no haber seguido los consejos que me habían dado anteriormente.

Ese hombre, quizá solo quería molestar, pero ¿y si era uno de esos que atacaban a las enfermeras? Yo traía el uniforme, no me había cambiado antes de salir, así que podrían saber sin razón a duda a que me dedicaba. Mi respiración se empezó a descontrolar. Tenía que salir de allí, pero no tenía idea de cómo iba a conseguirlo sin dejar los víveres a un lado. Mis brazos sentían la necesidad de liberarse del peso para comenzar una carrera desenfrenada, la voz del hombre seguía escuchándose cada vez más cerca, pronto llegaría al callejón donde estaba el perro, quizá si tenía suerte el perro en lugar de atacarme atacaría al hombre.

Giré un poco la cabeza y alcancé a ver de reojo con gran desazón que no era solo un hombre sino tres, tal vez por las prisas no me había percatado de eso, pero en ese momento ya podía escuchar con precisión las otras dos voces que se mezclaban con risas. Tenía que perder los paquetes, tenía que hacerlo si quería correr lo más deprisa que mis pies resistieran.

Era como si los hombres que me seguían estuvieran disfrutando de mi nerviosismo porque tampoco aceleraban el paso, solo me seguían a una corta distancia, sin darme cuenta pronto estuve al lado del callejón del perro, instintivamente volteé hacía el callejón el perro estaba hasta la parte más cercana al muro, dormía plácidamente, mientras pensaba en si eso era buena o mala suerte para mi alcancé a ver una sombra, en mi ensoñación me había parecido ver a Anthony, pero claro pensé con un dejo de sarcasmo "si es el mejor momento de ponerme a soñar, cuando me están siguiendo unos malandrines".

- ¿Pensabas huir? – preguntó uno de los hombres que para sorpresa mía estaba justo a un lado mío.

Aunque la impresión podría haberme hecho tirar lo que traía conmigo, sucedió lo contrario, me aferré a las bolsas de papel que llevaba cargando, de repente sentí como apretaba con fuerza unos tomates, si continuaba apretando la bolsa terminarían por hacerse puré.

- Pero si se ha quedado a esperarnos – dijo con sorna otro de los tres hombres.

- ¡Vaya si es bonita! – exclamó el hombre de la voz ronca.

Yo estaba petrificada, tenía que soltar las bolsas, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que escapar de allí, no tenía ninguna otra opción, si tenía que recurrir a la violencia, lo haría, aunque los tres hombres eran más altos y mucho más fornidos que yo, sabía que si daba un golpe certero tendría la oportunidad de huir.

Los tres hombres rieron descaradamente y yo los miré con desprecio, no iba a dejar que me atacaran, no iba a dejar que me tocaran.

- Preciosura – dijo el más alto de ellos al tiempo que estiraba su mano para tocar mi cara.

Estaba a punto de arrojarle las bolsas a la cabeza, cuando del callejón retumbó una voz que aunque sonara con esa especie de eco, siempre hubiera sabido a quien pertenecía.

- No la toques – exclamó amenazante.

Los tres hombres giraron sus cabezas hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz, yo no volteé, quizá esa era mi oportunidad para escapar, así que moví un pie, cuando el hombre alto me jaló del antebrazo e hizo que la bolsa que hasta hacía unos minutos había sostenido contra mi pecho cayera irremediablemente contra el suelo.

- He dicho que no la toques – exclamó con rabia la voz.

De las sombras del callejón una figura alta y de aspecto amenazante se colocó bajó la luz del farolillo que estaba cerca. Al mirar la cara de quien se trataba estuve a punto de desmayarme, mi cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza, era imposible, él no podía estar frente a mí.

- Pero si es solo un chiquillo – río el hombre de voz ronca.

- Así que si la toco ¿Qué? – preguntó provocándolo el tipo que me tenía asida por el brazo.

La silueta del muchacho se movió a una rapidez inusitada, más de lo que podría haber esperado, y antes de que pestañeara estaba al lado del hombre alto, sujetó con su mano la del hombre, en menos de un segundo el tipo alto había soltado mi brazo y tenía un rictus de dolor en el rostro sin darme cuenta apenas estaba de rodillas frente al muchacho.

- Suéltame

- Te dije que no la tocaras.

El hombre de voz roca hizo un intento por golpearlo por la espalda, pero de nueva cuenta apenas y pude ver como el hombre que sollozaba había llegado a varios metros de donde había estado inicialmente.

El otro hombre al ver lo que sucedía, abandonó a sus compañeros e hizo una carrera hacía el otro extremo de la calle.

- Te voy a soltar – le dijo acercándose a la cara del hombre alto – pero ten en cuenta de que los estaré observando y cualquier intento que tengan de volver a atacar a alguien y no vivirán para contarlo.

El hombre en vez de portarse socarronamente como lo había hecho inicialmente, asintió con la cabeza, me miró un segundo antes de ir a ayudar al otro hombre que estaba sollozando para después tomar el mismo camino que su otro compañero.

Yo me quedé petrificada, aquello debería ser un sueño, eso era lo que debía estar sucediendo, me había quedado dormida durante la guardia y todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor era producto de mi ávida imaginación.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó el muchacho con esa voz melodiosa.

Abrí la boca pero ninguna sonido definido salió de ella, no podía hablar, no podía moverme, aquello era algo insólito, ¿cómo era posible que él estuviera delante de mí? ¿Cómo era posible que aquello fuera realidad?

- Claro que no estás bien – se contestó antes de que yo pudiera decir algo – pero ya se han ido y no volverán.

¿Acaso pensaba que no podía hablar por aquellos tres hombres? ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¿Es que no comprendía que era él quien provocaba mi estado de conmoción? Se agachó para recoger la bolsa que había soltado por el tironeo con el hombre alto, yo lo seguí con la mirada, cada uno de sus movimientos parecían calculados con perfección, se movía con una soltura incluso rara en él que solía moverse de esa manera...

- Candy – mencionó mi nombre y mi corazón palpitó con fuerza.

De nueva cuenta quise abrir mis labios para decirle tantas cosas, pero lo único que pude hacer fue soltar un sonido similar al chillido de un ratón.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo acercándose mucho a mí.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, nada de lo que hubiera podido esperar me habría preparado para ese momento.

- Anthony – musité finalmente.

Anthony sonrió discretamente al escuchar su nombre, pero había visto su sonrisa claramente. Y al hacerlo fue como si hubiera sido la señal para que mi cuerpo volviera a respirar con normalidad y a sentir que mis piernas funcionaban.

- Tienes que ir a tu casa – me dijo

- ¿A mi casa? – repetí con la incredulidad marcada en la voz.

- Estar por estos rumbos a estas horas, no es seguro…

- Pero estoy contigo – refuté como si hubiera dicho algo obvio.

- Por eso mismo – respondió.

Abrí la boca, al sentir que podía hablar con coherencia de nuevo quise hacer un millón de preguntas, ¿Por qué había desaparecido tanto tiempo si estaba vivo? ¿Por qué me había abandonado? ¿Cómo era que estaba vivo? ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo me había encontrado? ¿Por qué me había ayudado?

- Deberías escucharme… - me suplicó al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

Por un momento pensé que estaba ocultado sus ojos, que no quería que viera su cara, pero era lo último que yo hubiera querido, mirarlo era lo único que deseabas en ese momento, mirarlo, estar cerca de él y nunca más volver a estar lejos de él.

A pesar de que me estaba suplicando yo no me movía de mi lugar, finalmente Anthony retiró las bolsas que llevaba y comenzó a caminar rumbo a mi apartamento. Parecía que conocía el camino mejor que yo misma. Yo abrí la boca iba a comenzar con mis preguntas, no podía quedarme callada.

- Habláremos cuando lleguemos a tu casa – me dijo

Me resultaba difícil saber si estaba triste o estaba enojado, caminó los primeros metros delante de mí y después se colocó a mi lado, sin embargo su mirada seguía esquiva y eso comenzó a molestarme, ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había ansiado mirar sus ojos todos esos años?

El camino fue mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, tal vez era porque no había tenido que cargar nada, pero en realidad la compañía de Anthony era la que me daba esa sensación.

Subió las escaleras con mucha agilidad, y me espero al lado de la puerta, y estaba añadiendo la pregunta "¿cómo sabes donde vivo?" al otro millón que había pensado antes de que me acompañara a mi pequeño apartamento.

Abrí la puerta, y él no dejaba de mirar hacía todos lados como temiendo que alguien nos hubiera seguido. Entramos y él antes de que pudiera encender la luz se había dirigido a la cocina para depositar sobre el pretil las bolsas. Yo me quité el abrigo y comencé a encender la chimenea, hasta que estuvimos dentro del departamento me pude percatar de que los movimientos de Anthony eran muy sigilosos, apenas y podía notar su presencia.

Después de que prendí la chimenea me senté en uno de los sillones y vi como Anthony miró hacía la chimenea unos segundos antes de sentarse frente a mí. Se sentó mirando hacía el suelo y eso me molestó. Esperé unos minutos hasta que lentamente levantó la mirada.

Un gritó ahogado salió de mi garganta. Los ojos… los ojos de Anthony eran de otro color. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso? Había visto como los ojos de los bebes cambiaban cuando crecían, y como el cabello también a veces cambiaba, pero que el color de los ojos de alguien cambiara y de forma tan radical, eso era imposible. El entreabrió la boca pero no dijo nada, parecía avergonzado, estaba al tanto de ese cambio en su cara. En ese momento comprendí porque no había querido mirarme directamente, temía mostrar sus ojos.

- Lo lamento – me dijo con esa voz que resonaba con una especie de eco

Me tomó cerca de 5 minutos acostumbrarme a esa nueva mirada, sus ojos habían perdido el color azul profundo, ahora eran de un extraño color miel, o mejor dicho eran dorados, porque destellaban y más cuando giraba un poco la cabeza y las llamas del fuego resplandecían en ellos. Después de mirarlo detenidamente, me di cuenta de que el color de sus ojos no me importaba, su mirada, aunque fuera de otro color seguía siendo esa mirada bondadosa que yo recordaba.

- ¿Cómo? – fue lo único que pude formular antes de que me interrumpiera

- Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte, y sé que te has de haber estado formulando muchas preguntas, y tienes que creerme si te digo que me gustaría contestarlas todas…

- ¿No me vas a contestar todas entonces? – le reproché.

Anthony me miró fijamente y volví a notar esa nota de nostalgia en su cara. Esa cara que tanto había añorado.

- No debería estar aquí – dijo más para él que para mí.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no es seguro que yo esté aquí contigo – me dijo con esa voz que yo adoraba y que aunque sonaba un poco diferente no dejaba de ser su voz

- Hay cosas… hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

- Pues si no me las dices menos voy a saber de qué me estás hablando.

Pareció que había escuchado algo, porque se paró de repente y se movió rápidamente hacía la ventana miró hacia afuera aunque la oscuridad cubría todo y era imposible divisar algo por allí.

- ¿Qué? – balbuceé

- Candy, no puedo quedarme, si… solo voy a causarte más problemas… he roto una promesa y ahora estas en peligro

Intuitivamente me acerqué a él, lo más cerca que había estado de él en toda esa noche. Mi mano se movió hasta su mano y aunque fue un segundo antes de que Anthony retirara la suya pude percatarme que su piel estaba helada, como si fuera un pedazo de hielo

- ¡Candy! – espetó – quédate lejos de mi.

- ¿Por qué? Tu piel… Anthony…

- Tengo que irme.

- No – Grité y él giró su cabeza hacía mi. – No, no puedo hacerlo de nuevo, no puedes dejarme, quédate conmigo – supliqué.

- No sabes lo que pides – me dijo él seriamente.

- Entonces dame al menos una explicación.

Anthony miró mis ojos, mientras que yo buscaba en esos dorados alguna explicación para todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Hay… - empezó dudando – Hay leyendas – continuó – Historias que en alguna ocasión hemos escuchado y que jamás imaginaste que serían realidad, y ahora yo soy parte de una de ellas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté pensando en que tal vez me estaba diciendo que él era un fantasma.

- Mi permanencia contigo no puede ser larga, porque podría ponerte en peligro y jamás me perdonaría si algo te sucediera.

- No entiendo nada – espeté – ¿cómo es que estas vivo?, ¿porqué tus ojos son de otro color?, ¿Por qué tu piel esta helada?, ¿Cómo es que no te habías mostrado antes?, ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba esta noche?

El sonrió ligeramente. Y con eso detuvo mi cascada de preguntas.

- No has cambiado, siempre tan impaciente… - se quedó callado unos segundos – No podía mostrarme ante ti, por qué habría roto una promesa, sin embargo siempre se donde estas, siempre estoy cerca de ti, siempre he cuidado de ti y ha habido ocasiones en que hubiera querido ser de más ayuda, pero no podía intervenir más de lo que me estaba permitido, el día de hoy rompí esa promesa al presentarme frente a tus ojos.

Lo miré con incredulidad, solo había respondido a la mitad de mis preguntas, parecía que quería evitar la que más me importaba.

- Pero tú…

- Si Candy, yo, puede decirse que estoy vivo dado que aún sigo aquí, pero no sé si sea la mejor manera de llamarlo… soy parte de algo que no creí que existía, que jamás siquiera me cuestioné si era cierto o no, para mi todo era una falacia, hasta que me ocurrió.

Algo nuevo descubrí en él en ese momento, su voz tenía un efecto hipnotizador, me hizo sentir tranquila y dejar mis preguntas a un lado. Sin embargo sabía que aunque no las volviera a hacer él me respondería todo lo que quería saber. Regresé al sofá y me senté cerca del fuego, él se sentó en un sillón frente a mí.

- La vida y la muerte es algo natural, no sé si mi existencia lo sea, nunca tuve la oportunidad de morir en forma, cuando me encontraron tenía tan poco tiempo que mi cuerpo aun estaba caliente. Ellos lo sabían, podían aprovechar ese momento o dejarme morir. Tomaron una decisión que aún sigo cuestionándome si fue la correcta. – Tomo un pequeño descanso y miró hacía el fuego mientras que yo seguía cada uno de sus movimientos – No morí, pero no estaba tampoco vivo, al menos no de la forma en que debería ser natural, mis ojos veían de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho, los sonidos que llegaban hacía mi eran penetrantes y nítidos, más de lo que siempre habían sido y sentía mucha fuerza. Fue entonces que me hicieron hacer la promesa.

Otra vez mencionaba esa promesa, quería saberlo todo, quería que lo dijera.

- No podía ver a nadie de los que había conocido hasta el momento, porque de hacerlo ponía en peligro nuestra existencia. Si yo llegaba a romper la promesa ellos acabarían con el peligro, ellos no dudan, ellos actúan, ellos no se quiebran la cabeza pensando en si es lo correcto o no, al menos no todos, aunque hay quienes piensan como yo. La mayoría utiliza su fuerza para su propio beneficio, yo he tratado de no hacer daño, incluso encontré la forma de subsistir sin hacerlo.

Yo estaba fascinada con su historia, sin embargo aún no comprendía que era Anthony, era un espectro, era un fantasma, ¿Qué es lo que era ahora que ya no estaba vivo de la forma natural, como él lo había dicho? Y si, pensando en eso, podía percatarme que sus movimientos no eran naturales, eran demasiado rápidos, demasiado precisos, demasiado estéticos, había algo en Anthony, más allá de lo que siempre había amado en él, algo que me resultaba un tanto inquietante aunque al mismo tiempo era demasiado encantador como para no querer estar cerca de él.

- Todavía no lo adivinas ¿verdad? – me sonrió un tanto seductor.

- No – le dije al tiempo que negaba con mi cabeza

Anthony río un poco, y se acomodó en el sillón, mientras me miraba.

- Candy, se dice que los que son como yo solo aparecen por la noche y que se alimentan de sangre…

- ¿Se alimentan de sangre?

Anthony debió de observar la nota de pánico en mi voz, así que bajó ligeramente su cabeza, mientras que yo me devanaba los sesos tratando de recordar alguna leyenda de gente que se alimentara de sangre. Pasé cerca de un minuto antes de recordar aquel libro que ni siquiera había terminado de leer por lo horrible que me había parecido, Albert se había burlado mucho de mi cuando se lo había regresado sin haberlo terminado "Drácula" era ese libro… había odiado al personaje, ni siquiera hubiera pensado que algo así pudiera ser realidad, ni mucho menos que mi querido Anthony fuera lo que proponía. Miré la dulce cara de Anthony, no se parecía nada a la que describían en el libro, su cara era tan bella como yo lo recordaba, todo él era tan o más bello de lo que siempre había sido.

- Estás asustada ¿verdad? – me preguntó con su dulce voz.

- No – mentí, la verdad era que si lo estaba, pero quizá mi mayor temor era que por esa promesa que había hecho no lo volviera a ver nunca más.

- Candy, ¿ya sabes en lo que me he convertido?

- Eres un… - balbuceé – vampiro

Anthony asintió con su cabeza.

- Pero eso no importa – añadí – vampiro o no, sigues siendo Anthony.

- Candy – musitó

- Por favor no me vuelvas a dejar sola.

Sin pensarlo más me abracé a su cuerpo, lo sentía algo frio pero no me importó, no quería despegarme de él, no quería volver a perderlo, no lo resistiría. Anthony sonrió divertido, con esa sonrisa que yo le conocía tan bien, esa sonrisa que había ansiado ver durante tanto tiempo. No, no me importaba que fuera, él seguía siendo mi Anthony, era por quien tanto había llorado… era a quien tanto había amado, y que en parte seguía amando.

Pasamos gran parte de la noche hablando, parecía como me había dicho que me había seguido por todas partes, sabía prácticamente todo lo que había pasado en mi vida, había sufrido también la muerte de Stear, y me aseguró que no lo había visto, aunque no podía asegurarme si aún vivía o no.

A pesar de que intenté quedarme despierta, la noche anterior no había dormido nada porque había tenido guardia, así que mi cuerpo comenzó a reclamarme descanso. Cuando Anthony me miró me dijo que durmiera en sus brazos que me prometía estar allí cuando despertara. Con esas palabras y otras que susurró a mi oído me quedé dormida durante varias horas, cuando desperté el sol estaba saliendo, di un respingo al recordar que me había quedado dormida en los brazos de Anthony.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó

- Anthony – susurré mientras volvía a respirar con normalidad.

- Ven… - me dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi mano.

El frio contacto, hizo que mi mano se estremeciera, pero quizá había sido el hecho de que era Anthony quien estaba tomando mi mano. Me condujo por el pasillo hasta una trampilla que yo jamás había visto, la bajó y unas escaleras de mano junto con la puertecilla. Subimos por allí, arriba había un desván llena de cajas y muebles viejos. Yo miraba todo con asombro, era evidente que Anthony conocía muy bien ese lugar, me llevó de la mano por el laberinto de cajas hasta llegar a una puertecilla que abrió fácilmente y que conducía a la azotea del edificio. Cuando estaba por salir vi que el sol comenzaba a alumbrar el lugar.

- No - grité al tiempo que jalaba a Anthony.

- ¿No? – me preguntó extrañado.

- No puedes salir, el sol ya está saliendo – le dije como quien explica que dos y dos son cuatro.

Sonriendo misteriosamente, pareció divertirle mi advertencia, y en lugar de detenerse, se adelantó y vi con un poco de miedo como se acercaba a donde los rayos solares estaban comenzando a pegar con esa brillantez que solo tiene en las primeras horas de la mañana.

Antes de poner un pie en donde el rayo pisaba, volteó a mirarme y volvió a sonreír, puso un pie en el sol y entonces comenzó a quejarse con esos "ay" débiles, yo sostuve la respiración y estuve a punto de emitir un grito cuando me percaté que los pequeños gritos que había hecho con su voz comenzaban a sonar más como una carcajada.

- Deberías ver tu cara en este momento – dijo riendo

- No es gracioso – contesté haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

- Esta es la razón por la que nunca aparezco a la luz de sol – me dijo ya muy serio, mientras colocaba una de sus blancas manos a la luz.

Al ver la luz relucir sobre la mano, no pude dejar de soltar una exclamación que iba a acompañada de fascinación, la mano de Anthony se había convertido en una especie de piedra cristalizada que resplandecía como si fuera un diamante.

- Pero… yo… pensé – balbuceé

- Supongo que esa parte de la leyenda si la creías.

Quise sonreír, era evidente que me encontraba divertida. Pero al mismo tiempo me sentí un poco avergonzada.

- Es que es lo que la gente dice…

Cuando el sol cubrió su cuerpo entero este resplandeció y solo pude ver el fulgor de sus ojos dorados que se mimetizaban con el brillo de su piel y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba. ¡Cuántas veces había soñado con volver a ver sus ojos! ¡Cuantas con volver a tocar sus manos!

- Ya es algo tarde – dijo mientras se refugiaba detrás de una de las chimeneas. Acto que hizo más por mí que llegó un momento en que puse mis manos frente a mis ojos para cegar un poco el resplandor. - Tienes que descansar

¿Descansar? No era algo en lo que yo pensará en ese momento. En tan solo unas horas la perspectiva que tenía de la vida había cambiado radicalmente, si no fuera porque a mi lado estaba Anthony habría asegurado que todo había sido un sueño. Su grácil figura, a pesar de ir estar bajo la sombra se destacaba, su altura y la belleza de su rostro.

- No me mires así – me reprochó – anteanoche tuviste guardia, apenas y dormiste dos horas, y hoy tienes que regresar a trabajar a mediodía.

- Pero.

- Todo va a estar bien, por cierto, quería disculparme, creo que últimamente mi presencia durante la noche se ha hecho más latente y has logrado captarla. Lamento haberte asustado.

- ¿Eras tú? – pregunté

- Sí, se supone que no debería estar en un lugar donde hay heridos, pero no puedo evitar estar lejos de ti.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba. Anthony tomó mi mano, durante unos segundos caminamos bajó el sol y su cuerpo volvió a brillar, hasta que alcanzamos la puerta que nos llevaba al desván, finalmente llegamos al pasillo hasta que entramos a mi departamento nuevamente. Anthony no iba a admitir un no por respuesta, me acompañó hasta mi habitación, él esperó en la pequeña sala hasta que cambié mi uniforme por el camisón para dormir, después volvió a entrar me arropó y se acercó a mí.

- Dulces sueños – me dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a mi cara, pronto pude sentir sus fríos labios sobre los míos. En ese momento sentí como si todo se empezara a nublar de mi mente, y caí en un profundo sueño.

Desperté 20 minutos antes del mediodía, no recordaba cómo había llegado a mi departamento desde la tarde anterior, lo último que recordaba era que iba caminando del mercadillo cargada de paquetes. Realmente últimamente había trabajado demasiado, ahora hasta estaba olvidando lo que sucedía con mi vida. Era todo un caso. Me apresuré a llegar al hospital.

Dos días después volví a tener guardia, cuando iba por el pasillo volví a sentir esa presencia que hacía días me había hecho sentir miedo, en ese momento no supe porque pero inmediatamente pensé en Anthony, como si esa presencia fuera él, no sentí más miedo sabía dentro de mí que Anthony cuidaba de mi, tal vez fuera un ángel o simplemente su espíritu, eso no lo sabía, simplemente me sentí protegida.


End file.
